


Four Kingdoms and Four Kings

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Nathan Sharp - Fandom, Thomas Sanders, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Don't feel bad for him though, There's a guy on a chain in chapter 1, kingdom au, tags will be added as i go along, this is my first work on AO3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Long ago, there was chaos. Until one day, where a king and his four sons rule over the newly formed kingdom. However peace does not last forever...





	Four Kingdoms and Four Kings

Many years ago, Kingdoms rose from the ruins of the human race. Each Kingdom was ruled by a king that the people chose. One such Kingdom was objectively a great Kingdom, ruled by the great King Felix. He ruled peacefully with his four sons. Firstborn was Mark, an adventurous soul who would do just about anything for his people, also a very emotional soul. Second was Jack, a mischievous young man with an emotional side he concealed because people wouldn’t take him seriously. His real name was Sean, but he picked up the nickname Jack from being called "a jack of all trades". Third was Thomas, a very friendly young man who sees the best in everything and tries to be as honest as he can. Fourth was Nate, a darker young man with a strong passion for music and the arts, as well as an equally dark and intelligent mind. 

The four men lived peacefully, hardly fighting and agreeing on almost everything. The king gifted each of them a castle at the four corners of his wide-reaching Kingdom and a people to rule over. However, the king soon took ill with an incurable disease, and not even the best mages in the kingdom could undo the cursed ailment. The king soon perished, and the sons bickered for weeks over who would rule the kingdom. Eventually, it was Thomas who determined the solution. Each prince would become King of a section of the Kingdom, divided into four parts evenly, with their father’s castle being used for meetings and a sort of home base.

The brothers all went their separate ways and did not speak for months, despite the feud about heritage having been resolved. However, one event drew them together once again.  
The Great Split was a nickname for a magic virus that split the inflicted person’s mind into a set amount of pieces, to where the person is still whole, but parts of them have manifested into physical beings. Nate and Thomas were the first two to contract the virus, with Nate’s mind creating a darker, restraint-less being that shared his love for music and had no filter when it came to darkness. Nate was forced to restrain and lock away this part of himself to prevent it from running rampant. Thomas’s manifestations were five parts of him; Logic, Passion, Morality, Anxiety and Deceit. Deceit he imprisoned, for fear it would overpower him (Deceit later escaped to the Outlands), but the four were given places on Thomas’s council under the names Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil (respectively).

The virus had mutated by the time it got a hold of Jack and Mark, dividing them not only into parts, but those parts had completely unique personalities and qualities. Jack split into 6 parts, each with their own name. Mark split into an uncountable number of parts, with some of them ending up fading, leaving about 5.  
The four ruled their respective kingdoms for a while, seemingly peaceful and fine, but nobody could see underneath the fold. This is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested in this concept, I'm likely going to continue it. Chapter 1 might be out at some point within the next week, but also maybe not. Who even knows at this point? Just let me know if you do want to see more of this.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr:  
> @randomfanderfriend


End file.
